


Escape the Space Mall

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, possessive lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: Lance and Keith are stuck in a space mall with their three kids. To do this, Lance has a plan the means blending in. Keith takes it to the next level to annoy Lance.





	Escape the Space Mall

Lance glanced around frantically as he tried to think up a solution to their predicament. They were in a space mall filled with Galra and other aliens, but there was signs up with their faces along with flashing VOLTRON! CAPTURE IMMIDATELY! 

“Lance?” Keith moaned in terror next to him as he carried a small Galra infant. Two more children, a girl around three and a boy that was maybe five by looks alone were hugging each of Keiths legs as the picked up on his fear. Lance stared blankly at the four of them before he turned. He had to find a way to get them out. Snatching up a hand, he dragged Keith into a closet of sorts, holding in a crazed laugh at the way that Keith had to walk as both children refused to let go of his legs. 

“In here so I can think” He kept his voice calm as he shoved them in and snapped the door closed behind him. “Any ideas?” He turned to Keith but the paladin was on his knees, his arms wrapped tightly around the pups as he gasped frantically for breath. 

“We HAVE to get out of here!” Keith held them closer, his breathing evening out as he focused on not freaking out the pups anymore. They had taking in the pups in a few years ago when they had found them abandoned by their parents because they didn’t look strong or something. Lance didn’t know, and he didn’t care the moment he saw the utter love Keiths face when he said he would take them. The Blade had scolded them, telling them that the pups were just going to die anyway, but Keith gave them a few choice words before bringing them to Coran and Lance. Now they were strong and healthy. They became a family, and Lance had slipped up and told Keith his feelings. Keith shared something with him in return. Which gave them both a son, who Keith was holding. Now they were all in danger.

“That’s it!” Lance snapped his fingers. He dug around in his bag but didn’t find what he was looking for. “Pidge” He called over the intercom as he walked over to Keith. 

“WHAT!” Pidge’s voice snapped at him over the sounds of gun fire.

“Can you get to the Main Gate of the Mall without anyone seeing you to pick us up?” He asked, waiting patiently as the sounds of fighting died down and she replied, a little out of breath. 

“Yeah, give me ten minutes.” She gasped as the sound of an explosion nearly blocked out her response and he smiled, his plan working. He reached over and dug around in Keith’s fanny-pack without thinking. He managed to snatch out what he was looking for before his hand was slapped away. It was a potion of sorts that would chance him to what he needed at the time. 

“You have a plan?” Keith asked, still wrapped up in making sure that pups weren’t hurt. 

“You’re not gonna like it, but I need you to turn to your Galra form.” Lance waved his hands at him and Keith slowly gaped at him. 

“This is terrible” The man groaned and buried his face in the shoulder of Maria, holding her close. The toddler snuggled in while Logan petted his brothers head. Galra were apparently very touchy creatures. 

“I know, but we can do this. We look like a couple taking our pups on a nice stroll in the mall. The potion will make me look like a Galra, and you will look like one and we can walk on past all the guards to safety.” Lance dropped to his knees next to his husband and clutched his hands on his lap. Keith lifted his gaze, blinking miserably at him before nodding. 

“It’s the safest plan we got.” He stood and shifted. His ears becoming pointed and a purple fur spreading across his body until he was a Galra. The only difference was that his eyes glowed a pinkish lavander instead of the orange Lance had always seen. The pups pressed closer, loving Keith’s other form and the feeling of comfort that it brought. Lance smiled at the questioning look Keith shot him before he threw back the potion, closing his eyes as a chill settled in his bones. After a second, he opened his eyes and smiled. He looked like a Galra. 

“Now, we act like a family getting ready to leave after a day at the mall” Lance stood and wrapped an arm around Keith. They exited into the stream of people and no one noticed that they had come out of the closet. Keith pressed close, his breathing a little to rough to be normal and his eyes flicking as he watched the people as they milled past. 

“Lance, you know if this doesn’t work…” Keith whimpered, pressing closer but peering over his shoulder in the process. Lance held him close, knowing that if the ruse failed, they were all dead. Their pups would die. 

“I never thought about that!” A voice stopped them both in their tracks and Lance felt Keith shift into a battle stance, his fingers brushing against a blade that he made Lance wear. 

“What?” Keith’s voice was soft and his head cocked slightly to the side in confusing, the complete opposite behavior from the way he was clutching Lances knife. 

“Your tail… To keep the pups in line?” A young female Galra was standing a few feet away. She was holding a pup to, this one looking about two with bright yellow eyes. The female beamed at them but Lance was to busy glancing back to see what the big deal was. The pups were holding onto Keiths tail like their lives depended on it and as the female stepped closer the tail wrapped around the pups and drew them closer. 

“Uh, yeah?” Keith shuffled closer to Lance as he spoke. The female looked confused and, he could admit, a little hurt until her eyes landed on the child in his arms. 

“Oh, you poor dear. Is this the first time you’ve taking the pup out since it was born?” The female backed away, her eyes soft. Keith nodded, jumping at the chance to blend in and not cause a scene. “I know the children’s center is a great place for the other two to run off any energy and you can give the new one a chance to see other babies. But it’s over on the other side of the mall.”

“With the search going on for Voltron, we decided to skip the excitement and just head home.” Lance spoke up, pulling Keith closer as a group of Galra soldiers raced past. The female didn’t bat an eye as they divided the crowd. They didn’t look twice at them. 

“Of course. Your mate and pups need to come first. He does seem in need of more time.” The female headed off. Lance bit his lips as Keith sputtered at being called a mate. 

“You are my husband, Mullet. That’s like a mate, and we have pups” Lance hissed in the furry ear and the pups giggled behind him. Lance winked at them and they chuckled louder. He smiled as the tail holding them close relaxed, so they wouldn’t trip over themselves before they started walking again. 

“Excuse me” Lance’s head whipped around as a guard stopped them. He was younger and staring at Keith with wide eyes. The faintest groan came from the half-Galra next to him and Lance swallowed his own growing fear. They were taking to long. 

“Yes” Lance huffed, realizing that most of the males were watching Keith, as well as some of the females. 

“Are these your pups? They’re so cute!” The guard cooed, his eyes never leaving Keiths. 

“Yes, they are our pups” Lance couldn’t keep the warning tone from his voice. Keith pressed closer to his side and glared at the Galra. Lance let go but only to pick up the pups from behind them. Keith had other plans. 

“Could you help us please?” Keith asked softly, blinking his lavender eyes at the Galra. Lance huffed as the Galra puffed his chest out, nodding. “We need to the Main Gates, but it’s become a little difficult to walk around. It’s my first time taking my pup out since he’s been born and I’m a little overwhelmed by all the people.”

“I’ll get you there.” The guard breathed, watching Keith and their pup with awe and want in his eyes. 

“Thank you so much. My mate is just back for a short time from the war and he wanted to go out with the pups. I thought I could manage and be a good mate but…” Keith stepped away from him and pouted just slightly at the guard, making him blush deep violet. 

“It’s just this way” The guard swung his hand, almost hitting a passing mall goer in the process. He didn’t notice, but Lance stifled a snarl when the mall goer openly gaped as Keith slipped pass. He trudged after them with the pups in his arms. “It’s such a shame that your mate didn’t put you and your pups needs first.”

“Well, he’s been gone for so long.” Keith explained while the guard murmured in sympathy. Lance glowed at the back of his head as the guard moved his own tail so it was wrapped partially around Keith’s hips, but hovering less than an inch from touching. 

“Maybe you can come back to the Mall once we’ve captured Voltron. Then things would have calmed down and you’ll be more comfortable with your pups being here. If you start to feel nervous then I could come and watch over you.”

“Oh thank you. They are thinking about making my mate leave again soon and I’ll be all on my own again.” 

“You poor thing” The guard patted his shoulder and Keith turned his head away to wipe away a fake tear. Lance hid a smirk when his husband flashed a wink at him. He was going to be in so much trouble when they get back to the castle. 

“Is this it?” Keith blinked up at the massive portals around them before turning to the guard and placed his hand on his arm. “Thank you so much for your help.”

“Ah, it’s no problem.” The guard flushed again, his hand falling onto Keith’s. Lance’s husband hummed softly and the guard purred, his eyes drooping in content. Lance stepped forward, deciding that it was time to leave and cleared his throat. The purr stopped in the guards chest as his eyes snapped fully open. Lance glared, watching closely as the hand was slowly removed and the guard shuffled away without a word. He smiled in satisfaction when fear was evident on the guards face. 

“Now that rude after he helped us so much.” Keith smirked, his tail swinging up to wrap around all of them. “Now we need to find Pidge” 

“Mmn” Lance quickly contacted Pidge, who told them where to go. The five of them slipping into the Green lion and flew off to safety. The Galra forces that had attacked earlier were destroyed so the flight back to the castle was swift and without excitement. 

====================================Back at the castle====================================  
“So you two pretended to be Galra?” a member of the Blade asked in amazement. They had come to check up on things and to see if the pups were still alive. Lance knew they still expected the children to die, but it was becoming more obvious that they were rethinking how they raised their young. 

“Yeah, it was a great plan” Keith was back in his human form stretching out on the couch with their son on his chest. Mary was sleeping across his legs and Logan over the arm of the couch. Lance wondered over and sat down, lifting the mullets head so he could slide his lap under it. He took a second to admire several hickes he left along his neck, large and very visible. 

“You guys never mentioned that Keith is like Galra crack when his butt’s purple.” Lance commented, making every member of the Blade in the room freeze. 

“We didn’t think…” One started to babble.

“I never noticed…” a second was waving his hand around in an attempt to be nonchalant.

“He is?” A new member tried to peer around an older one. “What is crack?” 

“Enough.” The leader boomed out and Lance turned his face to him, arching an eyebrow as he waited. “He is very…handsome for a Galra, in addition to being a carrier that takes such good care of the pups. He is very desirable by other Galra, so much that some might try to make him look pass the fact that he has a mate.” 

“Why haven’t you guys done anything about it?” Keith lifted his head and smiled at his friends, who shuffled around. “I mean, I’m grateful but if I’m that good looking?”

“Because you are mated. That is a powerful thing and knowing Lance is a good mate makes it easier to ignore certain…urges.” The leader dipped his head. Lance started to run his fingers through his husband’s hair. He watched calmly as a few members started to shuffle in embarrassment. 

“It better be.” He muttered finally and the shuffling stopped. “Now I know Keith won’t do anything to break the bond we have, but if one of you even hint at it…” He trailed off and Keith let out a snort of laughter. 

“Oh yeah, you’ll have to dig them up first.” The man chuckled low. Lance glared at him. Keith was delighted that he found something that drove Lance nuts. The night they had after getting back was amazing, mostly Lance chanting ‘Mine’ but Keith now knew how he could get a night like that again. Lance usually wasn’t so possessive. 

“Well, we’ll just go” The Blade leader huffed. Lance nodded to them and saw a flash of pride in his eyes as he watched their little family. The other shuffled out, still blushing from the conversation and a few glancing back at Lance with fear. 

“Huh?” He gazed after them but shrugged it off. His family was safe, he got his answers and he was tired. It was family nap time after all. “Love you Mullet-head.”

“Love you too, Lancy-Lance” Keith smirked up at him as he groaned. He married a button-pusher.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment. XP


End file.
